


Synonymous

by StarSparkle2403



Series: a million words [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Peter Parker, False Heats, Hand-wavey Science, Irondad, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets his powers differently, Peter learning to be an Omega, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-son, Teen Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Peter's been a Beta all his life, and doesn't really think that much about it.He definitely wasn't expecting his view on it to change because of a spider bite.





	1. Designation

Designation.

One word, four syllables, eleven letters.

Synonyms: classification, specification.

It wasn’t uncommon for a family to not know what designation their child was. Many waited for their scent to change, which usually happened at age thirteen, but others wanted to know for sure. 

Blood tests were the easiest way to test what designation someone was, but they weren’t 100% accurate.

The best way was always to wait until their scent changed, which is called “presenting.”

Everyone knew that you had to deal with what your designation was, because there was no way to change it.

\----------

“Mr. Stark!”

Tony looked up and saw his favorite intern bouncing into the room. “Hey, Pete. What’s up?”

The normally quiet Peter was practically vibrating when he reached Tony’s workbench. “Something awesome happened!”

“Well, what is it?”

“Well, we went on a field trip and there were all these different types of animals, and I saw a spider, and you know how I like spiders, and I picked it up, and it bit me, and now I can do this!” He raised an arm and shot something out of his wrist.

Tony jumped and grabbed his wrist. “What the- JARVIS, call Bruce, we need to get Peter checked out.”

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter said and broke away. “I’m better than fine. Look!” He leaned over and picked up the hunk of metal Tony had been planning to melt down to start a new project.

“Uh, J, can you send Steve down too? I think he’ll want to know about this,” Tony said, staring at him. “Can you please put that down?”

“Steve?” Peter asked nervously, dropping the metal. “C-captain America? He’s coming here?” He seemed to shrink in on himself.

Tony got up and took Peter by the shoulders. “Hey, kid, calm down.” He directed his voice to JARVIS and said, “On second thought, just brief him and tell him I’ll talk to him later.”

Now that he was this close, Tony could tell that there was something off about his scent. “Don’t get weirded out,” he warned Peter, then leaned a little closer and took in a breath. His eyes widened. The boy’s neutral Beta scent was gone, replaced by an edge of something he knew well.

_“Oh, this isn’t good.”_

\----------

After a few blood tests, it was official.

Peter Parker was no longer a Beta.

And for some reason, Bruce thought Tony should be the one to tell him.

\----------

Tony sat Peter down on the couch in the penthouse after he had worked up enough nerve to change the kid’s life forever.

“It looks like the spider bite did more than give you powers,” Tony said carefully.

“What did it do?”

“Well…” Tony got himself more comfortable. “It seems to have changed your designation.”

Peter stared at him. “So, I’m not a Beta anymore?” he asked. Tony nodded. “Then what am I?”

“An Omega.”


	2. Alone

Alone.

One word, one syllable, five letters. 

Synonyms: solitary, solo.

No one wants to be alone in the world.

\----------

Peter didn’t freak out like Tony thought he would.

He freaked out in an entirely different way.

“Peter? Pete? Are you alright?” Tony asked gently, nudging the boy’s shoulder. Peter just sat there silently, staring off into space. Even though the boy looked calm, the scent of distressed Omega filled the room. The fact that Peter was so young made it even worse.

Tony was getting worried at this point. Well, more worried than he already had been. The kid had been even quieter than usual for the past week or so, but Tony hadn’t wanted to pry. He did respect people’s boundaries, no matter what others said.

All of a sudden, Peter burst into tears. Tony scrambled to comfort him, which was a little hard, because he didn’t know if the kid was okay with Tony touching him.

That problem was solved when Peter collapsed into his arms. Peter buried his face in Tony’s chest and began to talk. Tony could barely make out the words, but what he heard made him sick to his stomach.

“I-I’m so sorry. I lied. Th-the s-spider didn’t bi-bite me on a field trip. I w-was looking for a pl-place to sleep in the p-park and it l-looked c-cool so I picked it up.”

“Why were you looking for a place to sleep?” Tony asked quietly.

“A-aunt May and Un-uncle Ben are d-d-dead.” Those words brought out a new round of sobs. Tony pulled him in so he was more secure against his chest and tried to inject calming pheromones into his scent.

“Someone b-broke in while I was at sc-school,” Peter continued. “Th-they both had a day off, so th-they were at h-home. They- they tried to f-fight back, but th-they got sh-shot.”

Tony’s mind was racing. He looked up all of the interns that were accepted to work in the Tower, and Peter was no exception. Phenomenal grades, well-liked by his teachers, no siblings, and no living family other than his aunt and uncle.

Now he had no family whatsoever.

“Hey, Pete, you could have come here. There’s always room for you.” He looked down at him. “Besides, who else will call Bruce and I out when our ideas are crazy?”

Peter smiled weakly and wiped his eyes. “Your ideas are always crazy. Some of them are just more crazy than others.”

\----------

Tony didn't feel comfortable giving Peter his own floor like everyone else. Not just because he was young, but also because his instincts were screaming at him to make sure Peter was as safe as possible.

And there was no safer place in the Tower than he and Steve’s floor.

\----------

Peter passed out the minute he laid down, so Tony just covered him up and went to talk to Steve.

“How is he?” Steve asked the moment Tony stepped out of the elevator onto Steve’s old floor.

Tony sighed and plopped down onto the couch next to him. “I think it will take him a while to soak it all in.” He leaned into Steve’s side and told him everything Peter had spilled during their conversation.

“Poor kid,” Steve said, a sympathetic frown on his face. “I hope you told him he can stay here.”

Tony huffed. “Of course I did. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“A wonderful person,” Steve replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “Besides, I’ve been wanting to meet the kid that seems to have triggered the paternal instincts you refuse to admit you have.” Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Steve cut him off. “Nope. You can’t deny it anymore. I can feel the protectiveness radiating off you.”

“Oh, shut it,” Tony grumbled, and hit Steve in the chest. 

Steve leaned over with a shit-eating grin and whispered, “It’s kind of hot.”


	3. Safe

Safe.

One word, one syllable, four letters.

Synonyms: secure, shielded, sheltered.

Everyone has a place that they feel the most safe. That feeling of safety is heightened in omegas. It is the main thing that drives them to build a nest.

That being said, it’s not just places that make people feel safe.

\----------

After a quite satisfying makeout session, the two went back up to their floor. Tony didn’t tell Steve, but it was getting hard to ignore the part of him that wanted to check on Peter.

The first thing they saw was a pile of blankets on the couch. Steve looked confused but Tony immediately knew what was going on.

Peter came out of a room down the hall, dragging even more blankets. He stopped dead in his tracks and his face turned bright red. “Um, hi?”

“Hey, Pete. What are you doing?” Tony asked, an amused smile on his face.

He looked at the floor sheepishly. “I-I don’t really know.” 

“Well, did you find the closet in the other guest room?” Tony asked. A look of confusion crossed Peter’s face. “There’s a whole bunch of blankets in there.” Peter’s face lit up. “And they’re fuzzy too.”

Peter dropped the blankets he was holding and dashed for the other room. Tony picked up the blankets and place them on the pile on the couch. Steve came up beside him and asked, “What’s going on?”

“He’s nesting.” Tony looked up at him and said, “I hope you weren’t planning on using the living room for anything.”

“Nesting? But isn’t that something that happens just before an Omega goes into heat?” Steve asked, looking kind of nervous. It was understandable. Bonded Alphas tended to get aggressive when unfamiliar Omegas were in heat and in the Alpha’s territory.

“Don’t worry,” Tony replied. He patted Steve’s chest comfortingly as he passed. “He’s not old enough to go into heat. This is probably just a false heat.”

“A what?” a voice asked fearfully.

Both men turned to where Peter stood in the doorway. He had shrunk in on himself and he was staring at them with wide eyes, tears filling the corners. He ducked his head when he caught their eyes. “What’s that?” he asked quietly.

“Hey, calm down, it’s nothing bad,” Tony said comfortingly, walking over to him. He cupped Peter’s face in his hands and tilted his head up to look in his eyes. “This is normal. All young Omegas go through a few false heats.”

“But what are they?” Peter asked tearfully.

“They’re basically just periods of time where your instincts are heightened,” Tony replied. “Usually it makes you want to build a nest and it makes you want to be around people your instincts deem safe.”

Peter thought it over for a moment before saying, “Okay,” and grabbing Tony’s hand to pull him over to the nest of blankets. Tony let himself be pulled and crawled into the nest when Peter nudged him. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face at the thought that Peter thought he was trustworthy enough to let into his nest.

After arranging the blankets to his liking, Peter curled up and laid his head in Tony’s lap. Tony looked up when someone cleared their throat next to them. He looked up and saw Steve standing there with a huge bundle of blankets in his arms. He placed them next to the nest and started to move away, but Peter reached out and pulled him back.

“You’re not allowed in,” he said sleepily. “But stay.”

“Of course,” Steve said quietly, and settled himself on the floor. One arm was caught in Peter’s grip and Peter had the scent gland on Steve’s wrist under the blanket he was using as a pillow.

“Smells nice,” he yawned. “Safe.”

Tony and Steve shared a proud and amazed look, and an unfamiliar feeling filled Tony’s chest.

 _“Maybe Steve was right,”_ he thought. _“Maybe I am feeling a bit parental.”_

\----------

Tony dozed off, and when he woke up, he was surprised to see that Steve was gone. When he looked up, he saw the reason why.

Sheets were strung up over the chairs to form a tent.

Tony shook his head. _“That dork,”_ he thought.


	4. Scent

Scent. 

One word, one syllable, five letters.

Synonyms: smell, fragrance, aroma.

Betas don’t have as strong of a scent as alphas and omegas. They also don't rely on it as much as the other designations, as they don’t have as sensitive of noses.

Peter was in for a shock.

\----------

Peter didn’t really understand everything that was going on with his body. 

It terrified him, but Mr. Stark made it better. He made everything better.

\----------

When Peter woke up, he had no clue where he was.

He was warm, and he was lying on something soft, so he couldn’t be in the alley that nice homeless lady had let him stay. Plus, whatever he was laying on smelled really, really nice.

Sniffing quietly, he tried to place the scent. “Hey, kid. I see you’re awake,” an amused voice said.

Peter looked up quickly and saw Mr. Stark looking down at him. He blushed and buried his head in the blankets. _“Oh, god,”_ he thought. _“I just sniffed Mr. Stark.”_

“Hey, kid, don’t worry about it,” Tony said. “I don’t mind being smelled.” There was a pause before he said, “That didn’t sound right.”

Peter turned over on his back and said, “It’s still embarrassing.”

Mr. Stark smiled warmly. “Scent is really important to Alphas and Omegas. Once you get used to your new senses, you’ll be able to tell people apart by their scent, and even know how they’re feeling.”

“Really?” Peter asked excitedly. “That’s so cool!”

Unbeknownst to Peter, the scent of happy omega was filling the room. It permeated through the blanket fort and wafted into the kitchen. Steve looked at the fort and smiled before going back to making sandwiches for the three of them.

\----------

After a nice lunch, Mr. Stark had to go do some work, so Peter curled up in the fort again, this time with a new Lego set Mr. Stark had gotten for him.

He was almost done by the time he started to get restless. 

It wasn’t the same kind of restless he had been so often after the spider bite, the kind where he had too much energy and needed to do something about it. It was more of an itch. A need to be somewhere.

Peter rolled over, but froze when he smelled something. It wasn’t Mr. Stark’s metal and fire scent, and it wasn’t his own.

He followed his nose out of the fort and into a room off of the living room. The source of the smell was sitting in the middle of the room, sketchpad in front of him.

“Hey, Peter. What’s up?”

“Um, h-hi, C-captain, sir.”

“You can just call me Steve.”

“Okay, Ca- I mean, Steve.” Peter shifted from foot to foot. His instincts were telling him to go closer, but he didn’t know if he was welcome.

“Come in and sit down,” Steve said, patting the floor next to him. Peter inched in and sat a few feet away. Steve chuckled. “I don’t bite, you know.”

Peter scooted over far enough to see the sketchbook, but his instincts were still screaming at him. “What are you drawing?” he asked. Steve tilted the sketchbook so Peter could see it better. “Is that Mr. Stark?”

Steve blushed and ducked his head. “Yeah, it is.”

“That’s so sweet!”

Steve blushed harder and pushed Peter over. Laughing, Peter reached over and tried to take the sketchbook. He ended up laying in Steve’s lap instead when Steve threw it to the other side of the room.

Peter was going to go after the book, but froze when he realized that his instincts were quiet.

The change in Peter’s scent was subtle, but Steve was relieved when the tension went out of it.

“Comfy?” Steve asked teasingly.

“I-i am so s-sorry,” Peter stuttered, beginning to move away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve put a hand on the back of Peter’s neck, and Peter immediately relaxed.

 _“Of course that works on him too,”_ thought Steve. _“He and Tony are too much alike for it to not.”_

“I hope you weren’t going to go against your instincts and avoid me,” Steve said out loud. “It’s not healthy for young alphas and omegas to go against their instincts, especially if it’s the one I think it is.” 

Peter glanced up at him before quickly looking away, though it was obvious he was listening.

“If I’m right, then what you were feeling was the urge to find me and get close.” He looked at Peter for confirmation. Peter nodded reluctantly. “That’s pretty common in young omegas.”

“What is?” Peter asked.

“Finding an alpha to be near when their parents aren’t around.”

“That sounds… not safe.”

Steve chuckled. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t lead you to anyone you don’t know.”

“Okay.” Peter was quiet for a moment before saying. “Can I stay here then?”

“Of course you can.”

\----------

When Tony emerged from his workshop later that day, he found Peter curled up next to Steve, blanket wrapped around him.

“Alpha instinct?” Tony asked, smiling fondly.

“Yeah,” Steve replied.

\----------

Mr. Stark made everything better for Peter, but Steve was helpful too.

Peter could get used to that.


	5. School

School.

One word, one syllable, six letters.

Synonyms: educational institution, center of learning.

School is hell for some people. Especially high school.

Male omegas had an even harder education ahead of them. Many drop out or refuse to go to college because people give them a hard time.

Tony knew what that was like. 

The upside of his time in school was that he flew through it and spent most of his time creating new tech instead of interacting with his classmates. Then, when he got to college, he met Rhodey, and the alpha would growl at anyone who tried to say something derogatory or just plain insulting.

\----------

“You need to go to school at some point.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes,” Tony said, smiling at Peter. “The paperwork to make me your legal guardian just went through, and that means I can make you go to school.”

Peter frowned. “I don’t want to go back to that school,” he said.

“Why not?” Tony asked.

Peter shifted uncomfortably. “I just don’t want to.” Tony leveled a stare at him. Peter looked down at his feet. “I don’t have any friends there,” he murmured. “And there are a couple guys who I know would give me a hard time for being an omega.”

Tony’s face softened. “Oh, Peter…” He pulled him in for a hug and said, “I’ll enroll you in another school. I’m sure you’ll make friends there.” He looked down at Peter. “And if anyone gives you trouble, I’ll let Steve loose on them. No one can withstand the Disappointed Stare.”

Peter laughed. “I hope you’re right,” he said into Tony’s neck.

“I’m always right.”

\----------

Peter felt someone nudge his shoulder. “Kid, it’s time to get up,” a voice said gently. 

Groaning, Peter rolled closer to the person, trying to leech their warmth.

The person chuckled. “As nice as Peter cuddles are, it’s your first day at your new school.”

Peter sat bolt upright. “Really?” He jumped up and ran to grab his clothes.

“Someone’s excited,” Tony said as Peter ran into the bathroom to get changed.

\----------

“You aren’t worried about him?” Happy asked when they dropped Peter off at Midtown High School.

“Oh, I’m worried alright,” Tony replied. “I have no clue what’s going to happen, but I hope to god that nothing bad happens.”

\----------

“Something happened.”

Tony rubbed his forehead. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Peter bounced in his seat as Happy pulled into traffic. “I made a friend!”

“You did? That’s great!” Tony grinned and motioned for Peter to talk. “Tell me everything.”

“Well, his name is Ned, and…”


	6. Pain

Pain.

One word, one syllable, four letters.

Synonyms: suffering, agony, affliction.

Tony was no stranger to pain. After all, he had been operated on in a cave in Afghanistan with no anesthetic. That wasn’t fun.

Peter, on the other hand, had only ever had one serious injury, and that was just a sprained ankle.

\----------

“Peter?” Tony knocked on his door. “You’re going to be late for school.”

There was silence from inside.

“Peter, I’m coming in,” Tony said.

He opened the door and turned on the light. Peter was curled up in a ball on his bed, whimpering softly. Tony quickly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey, Pete, what’s wrong?”

Peter groaned, rolling over to put his head in Tony’s lap. “I hurt,” he mumbled.

“Where do you hurt?” Tony asked gently.

“Everywhere.”

\----------

Tony jumped up as Bruce entered the room. “What’s wrong with him?” Tony asked anxiously.

“It’s nothing too serious,” Bruce soothed.

“‘Too serious?’” Tony asked, tightening his grip on Peter’s hand. “So that means it _is_ serious?”

Bruce sighed. “Sit down, Tony. Panicking won’t help anyone.”

Tony sat down next to Peter again, allowing Peter to curl into him again. He ran his hand through Peter’s hair, both to comfort Peter and to reassure himself that his pup was alright.

“Peter was a Beta,” Bruce said.

“We already knew that,” Tony said impatiently. 

“He was a Beta,” Bruce repeated. “Which means that his biology went through quite a few changes when the spider bit him.”

“What does that have to do with this?” Tony asked.

Bruce moved to sit in the desk chair. “Well,” he rolled the chair closer, “his body didn’t go through all the changes young omegas do naturally. His body recognized that his situation wasn’t ideal-”

“That’s an understatement,” Tony muttered, grimacing.

Bruce ignored his comment. “So it waited until he felt safe to begin those changes, and now it’s playing catch up.”

Tony looked down at Peter worriedly. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Stay with him.”

“That’s it? That’s all I can do?”

Bruce smiled. “What did you do when you were going through puberty?” he asked.

Tony’s brow furrowed. “I’d find Jarvis and ask him where Ana was,” he responded. 

“Ana was an Omega?”

“Yeah, she was.”

“Well, there you go,” Bruce said. Tony frowned confusedly. “Just like there’s an Alpha instinct, there’s an Omega instinct.”

“There is?” Tony said in disbelief. “How did I not know this?”

“Most Omegas don’t.” Bruce shrugged. “I suspect that it’s because the Omega instinct is more specific that the Alpha instinct.” Tony raised an eyebrow expectantly. “The person the Omega instinct leads them to is usually someone they see as a parental figure.”

Tony’s laugh startled Peter. When Peter lifted his head, Tony rubbed his back and smiled down at him gently.

“It can’t be this ‘Omega instinct’ then,” Tony told Bruce after Peter settled down again. “He definitely doesn’t see me like that.”

“Doesn’t he?” Bruce asked, looking at Peter pointedly before standing up and leaving the room.

“He doesn’t,” Tony whispered, watching as Peter snuffled quietly. “Right?”


	7. Father

Father.

One word, one syllable, six letters.

Synonyms: male parent, dad.

Peter hadn’t really known his biological father. Both he and Peter’s mother had died when he was only two years old. All he remembers is the warmest hugs you could imagine.

Tony had known his father all too well. He was almost ashamed to admit that he felt a bit relieved when he found out Howard was dead. He doesn’t remember ever getting a handshake from his father, much less a hug.

\----------

Peter blinked open his eyes to the pounding in his head. He groaned when a sharp pain stabbed into his abdomen and curled up into a ball.

“Shh,” a voice said, stroking his hair soothingly. “Just breathe. It’ll pass.”

The hand stayed in his hair as the pain dulled slowly. Peter sighed and mumbled, “Can’t I have any pain pills?”

“Your new metabolism will just run right through them, and Steve’s pain meds would probably kill you.” Tony smiled down at him. “Want some water?”

Peter nodded, but when Tony stood up to go get it, he whimpered and grabbed Tony’s shirt. “Hey, Pete, you have to let me go,” Tony said, gently tugging at Peter’s hand.

“No. Stay.”

“Pete…” 

Tony began to move away again, but Peter launched himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “Dad no!”

There was a pause in which Peter froze and Tony’s eyes went wide.

Peter scrambled backward. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” he babbled, pressing himself up against the headboard.

Before Tony could say anything, another wave of pain hit, and Peter doubled over.

“Peter!” Tony rushed to comfort the boy. Once he had Peter in his arms, Tony said, “It’s alright, pup. I’ve got you.”

“Pup?” Peter forced out.

A fierce wave of protectiveness washed over Tony. “That’s right. My pup.”

Peter didn’t answer, only buried his face in Tony’s chest and breathed in his father’s scent.

\----------

“Hey, Steve, how would you feel about adopting a kid with me?”

“Is this about Peter?”

“...Yes.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the second installment of the million words series.
> 
> There will be a third story that I have decided to call The (Figurative) Language of Love, so keep an eye out!


End file.
